


Manhattan Jam

by EmmaWasRight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Is a Good Bro, F/M, Idiots in Love, JUST KISS ALREADY, and Natasha - Freeform, but they don't know it, matchmaking Russian Assassins, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWasRight/pseuds/EmmaWasRight
Summary: Steve loves Darcy. Darcy loves Steve. They don't think the other thinks of them that way. They've resigned themselves to their fates and pine for each other. Bucky and Nat are tired of their shit. Tony throws a 40s themed fundraiser. Bruce just wants to keep his blood pressure down.





	Manhattan Jam

“I'm gonna kill Stark” Steve said under his breath. Only loud enough for Bucky to hear. 

He should have known something was up when Stark had told he and Bucky that they could show up to this fundraiser wearing their "old-timey dress uniforms" because "the donors will get a kick out of it and you'll guilt them into donating more."

The missing information had been that this was a themed fundraiser, and that someone decided to do a USO themed party. 

Steve's internal simmering was interrupted by Bucky's chuckling. Steve looked at his oldest friend and followed his gaze. Steve had to work to remember to breathe, Darcy Lewis was headed towards them looking like sin incarnate. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that made her look like she had stepped right out his dreams. Actually Darcy always looked like that. He dreamt about her a lot, he was nursing a not so small crush on the scientist wrangler and Bucky was all too aware of that fact. 

"Don't you guys cut a couple of handsome figures in your uniforms. Almost enough to make a girl swoon." Darcy fanned herself with her hand.

"I'd make sure to catch you if you did doll, not girl who looks as gorgeous as you should worry about hitting the ground and hurting that truly spectacular behind of yours." Bucky winked and spared a look to his friend who was just standing there looking gobsmacked. Stupid punk didn’t know how good he had it. 

"I always pegged you for an ass-man Barnes. Glad to know my gluteus-maximi and I are in good proverbial hands." Darcy smiled. She turned to Steve "you're awfully quiet over there. Cat got your tongue."

Steve was actually working on his motor skills. Trying to coordinate message from his brain to his mouth and convince it to say that Darcy looked amazing. In actuality he was just opening and closing his mouth, a bit like a fish out of water. Bucky decided to take pity on Steve and answered

"Nah. Stevie's probably still steaming about Stark not telling us about the theme for tonight."

"He did what?" Darcy screeched! "Excuse me a second" and with that Darcy stalked off a woman on a mission. 

"Anthony Stark! Don't you try and hide behind Bruce! Were you a fuck-faced ass-butt and neglected to tell two WWII vets that that was the theme for tonight?"

Buck sucked in air between his teeth and mumbled to Steve "damn the mouth on that dame"

"Yeah" cam Steve's reply with a dopey look on his face. Bucky just shook his head. The punk had it bad, and Darcy was almost as bad. They really needed to get over their issues and kiss already. 

"I didn't mean anything by it short-stack" Tony tried to defend himself "I just wanted to surprise them"

Darcy lowered her voice so as to not be overheard by the others. The exception being the non-enhanced individuals. 

"Did you not think that this might be a bad idea? That maybe you're reminding them of things they've lost? That this might trigger some PTSD?"

Tony blanched. He honestly hadn't thought of that at all. He just wanted Steve to finally ask Darcy out and thought he might if he was in a comfortable and familiar environment. 

"Honest Darcy I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to surprise them." Tony stepped out from behind Bruce, who took the opportunity to step away. He tried to not meddle in his friends personal lives. Live and let live. Plus the big guy had a real soft spot for Darcy and might be a little sad when she and Cap finally got together. 

Darcy was still seething when she felt a hand on her lower back. It was Steve, his touch always felt electric to her. It was too bad he only saw her as a friend. 

"Thanks for worrying about us Darcy, but it’s okay. It just took me by surprise when we walked in." Steve really loved that she got so protective of her friends. "Thanks for this Tony its swell, just maybe a heads up next time."

"Yup. Absolutely next time I'll add you to the organizing committee. Now if you'll excuse me I see someone I have to nag about a donation" Tony made his escape. He was pretty sure the super-soldier bros had forgiven him, but he knew Darcy wasn't done and there would be retribution. He just hoped she'd stay away from his hair products this time. 

"Rude!" Darcy huffed as Tony ran away. She was definitely glitter bombing mach43 when they got back to the tower. Maybe use purple glitter and blame Clint for it. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to come our defence like that" Steve said with a smile

"Were you two going to mention anything? Thought not" she said after she saw the looks on their faces. "You would have either let it go or let it fester. Sometimes you need someone to speak up for you when your 1940s politeness rears its ugly head."

"You are one in a million Darcy. Don't ever change" Bucky said ruefully

"Flattery will get you anywhere Barnes, including most women's and quite a few men's pants." Darcy sassed back. She loved flirting with Bucky. They both knew it meant nothing and loved the back and forth. 

"Pretty sure my pants getting is reserved for a red headed spider." 

"Quelle dommage, we could have been fantastic together. But I suppose I can forgive you for wanting to be with my baddest badass bestie." Darcy sighed dramatically.

"You rang?" Natasha joined their party looking fantastic in emerald green

"Nattie! You look delicious!" Natasha leaned downed and hugged Darcy

"Good enough to eat" Bucky added, his voice having gone down an octave "do you want to dance krasavitsa?"

"I would love to. Steve ask Darcy to dance" Steve dropped his hand from Darcy’s back when faced with Natasha’s stare. He had forgotten it was still there, well not forgotten but it felt so nice and Darcy hadn’t asked him to remove it so he fantasized a bit that she wanted it there. No one had to know but him. He was a sick man and it seems that Nat had known where his thoughts were. 

For her part, Darcy mourned the loss of contact as soon as it happened. She also had several choice words she was going to share with Nat when they were away from prying ears. Nat knew she had a crush on Steve and it was rude of her to put him on the spot like that. He was way out of Darcy’s league and she accepted that. 

“Nat don’t put Steve on the spot like that, it’s rude.” Darcy tried her best you will bend to my will look. Very effective on scientists, not so much on former Russian assassins. 

“Darcy I really don’t mind. Would you like to dance with me?” Steve proffered his hand and frowned when Darcy batted it away. 

“That’s okay Steve, you don’t have to just to be polite. I know you don’t really want to dance with me.” Darcy was trying really hard to keep it together right now, but she really just wanted to go home and cry. She knew coming tonight was a mistake. She had known that Steve was going to be here and she wanted to dazzle him. He hadn’t even told her she looked nice. She was tired and her heart hurt.

“Sure I do. Despite what she believes Nat does not actually get to tell me what to do.” Steve had decided that a dance would be really nice. He could pretend a bit more when she was in his arms, imagine that it was real and that they were going home together at the end of the night, to their own place. 

At that Natasha raised her eyebrow and shared a look with James. This was a new development. It was almost as though Steve was fighting for something he wanted, the self-sacrificing idiot. 

“No Steve, you really don’t have to…” Darcy was about to insist. She didn’t want a pity dance from Steve. It would break her heart. 

“How about me doll, would you dance with me?” Bucky interrupted her train of thought. He could see it spiraling. For a dame that was all moxie she sure had a blind spot when it came to how Steve felt about her. 

“Sure Buck, I’ll dance with you after you dance with Nat. “

“Dance with him now myshka. I’ll dance with Steve since I put him on the spot.” Nat said with finality and as if the band had received some cue the next song and the couples headed out onto the floor. 

“You know the punk really would like to dance with you doll.” Bucky decided that enough was enough. This was coming to head tonight, they were going to do some serious self-damage to themselves is someone didn’t interfere. 

“Of course he would. We’re buds, I just didn’t want him to just because Nat told him.” Darcy tried not to sound morose, she failed.

“You guys are more than buds Darce.” God Bucky wanted to shake the two of them.

“Fine then best buds, it was still rude of Nat to stick her nose”

“I’m gonna stop you right there doll. Steve and you ain’t best buds. He and I are best buds. You and he are blind idiots who refuse to admit you have deeper feelings for each other.”

Darcy sucked in a huge breath “how did you know I liked him? I thought I hid it. Does Steve know? Oh god. He knows and he’s just humouring me. He’s hoping it goes away, he’s not bringing it up because he’s too polite to tell me to go away. Oh my god Bucky, he must be so annoyed with me.” Darcy was tearing up and it was breaking Bucky’s heart a little. 

“Darcy you missed part of what I told. Steve is halfway in love with you.”

Darcy shook her head, “no he isn’t. Why would he like me? I’m nobody.”

“You aren’t nobody Darcy.”

Darcy froze like a dear in headlights when she heard Steve behind her. She looked at Bucky, her eyes wide in terror. 

“Please tell me I’ve been drugged and am hallucinating and Steve is not standing right behind me having heard everything.”

“No can do doll.” Bucky smirked

“Oh God.” Darcy stood there. Hoping for the floor to swallow her up. Stupid serum enhanced hearing. 

“Darcy could you please turn around? Sweetheart I’d really like to see your face when I say this.”

Darcy turned around slowly. This was it. Steve was going to tell her that she was dreaming if she thought he’d like her that way. Of course he’d be really nice about it. She might not even notice that it was happening he’d be so nice. 

“Darcy you are not a nobody. You’re kind , and funny and brave, and a smartass and gorgeous inside and out. I’m gone on you doll. Have been for a while now.” 

Darcy just kept staring at him, a huge smile blooming on her face. 

“You’re gone on me?” She practically squeaked

“Yeah I’m ..” Steve noticed their friends leaning in and making a nuisance of themselves. “Listen Darce can we move to somewhere a bit more private.” He nodded his chin to the wonder twins. 

Darcy looked back “Oh sure. I know just the place. I scoped it out as soon as I got here to make sure I knew where to escape the throngs of people. And because Nat drilled that whole “know your surroundings” thing into me hardcore.”

She grabbed Steve’s hand and led him to a balcony behind the stage area. Once they closed the door behind them Steve turned to Darcy again. 

“Listen doll. I know that you are out of my league and I’m crazy to think that you’d feel the same way about me. But I’m gone on you, and if you’d let me I’d like to work really hard to make you as happy as you make me.”

“You are crazy if you think you are out of my league Steve Rogers, but I’m gone on you too. I don’t think it’ll take much to make me happy, because just being around you makes me happy.”

“Yeah” Steve put his hands on Darcy’s waist. “I make you happy?”

“Well there is one thing you could do to make me even happier” Darcy said as she put her arms around his neck. 

They were leaning into each other and their faces were getting progressively closer.

“And what’s that sweetheart?” Steve asked, mere millimetres from the promise of Darcy’s lips

“Help me prank Stark”

Steve laughed uproariously. That was not what he was expecting, but he wasn’t surprised. 

“Life with you is never gonna be dull is it sweetheart?”

“Nope! Now save a short girl and lean down here and kiss me.”

And they kissed and it was everything they hoped it would be. Full of love and promise for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> krasavitsa = beautiful  
> myshka = little mouse


End file.
